Kickstart My Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With San Andreas under attack from a crime spree that led to rioting, everyone must fight to take their home back... but who is behind this? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


She was watching in the distance outside when her twin caught up to her, Blake lightly shaking Carly's arm.

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked.

"Look in the distance." Carly answered, passing her binoculars to Blake. The young teen looked through them, her eyes widening when she saw the trails of smoke downtown.

"What's going on over there? A fire?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… you don't think people are rioting after earlier, right?" Carly questioned, Blake knowing that since the Davis High Shooting two days ago that there have been incidents of brawling and some looting.

"Maybe… if they're still rioting, I'm gonna steal me something." Blake said.

"You start stealing, I'm boarding up the windows." Carly said, Blake seeing a nearby sign that read _'You loot, I'll shoot, fuckers!'._

Blake laughed at the sign. "You wish." She said to herself.

"People take their second amendment rights serious, we nearly got shot in the Quarry when we found those bodies… those two just wanted to go to the Juggalo festival." Carly responds.

"Yeah, whatever, Carly…" Blake said, still looking through the binoculars.

Carly loaded the Sawn off shotgun, Blake knowing that she grabbed it from Johnny's caravan.

"Well, you want to go or not?" Carly asks, putting the gun in the holster strapped to her back before pulling her leather jacket on.

"I'll loot when the lights are out in the city, I'll catch ya later…" Blake said, without looking back at her older twin sister.

Carly loaded her AP pistol, putting it in her gun holster before heading out into the city… when she had reached one of the illegal smoke shops, she saw Lunch and Max fighting over a bag of weed.

"Give me my weed, Maxie!" Lunch screamed.

"You know you can't smoke now!" Max shouted.

"Maxie, Lunchables, snap outta it!" Carly yelled, both seeing part of some hand grenades sticking out from her belt holsters.

"Who the fuck are you?! The fuckin Merryweather?" Lunch asked.

"I'm arming myself properly, we did learn about the LS Riots back in History class. I'm not taking any chances." Carly answered, aiming her AP pistol at an approaching looter who had a knife aimed at Lunch and pulling the trigger. "Fuck off means fuck off!" She yelled, the looter running.

"Oh shit, I thought that was Jesus himself…" Lunch said, lighting one of her weed joints.

"Seriously, she looks like a bounty hunter." Max says.

"So, what? At least she fucked off." Lunch said. "Wait, C Jadey if you're here. Where's Blakey?"

"She's waiting til the lights are out. I'm gonna go check that fire at LS Customs." Carly answered, turning to leave but Lunch stopped her.

"Hey, we were there for a second and we saw something, but be careful." Lunch said. "If you need to feel invincible, here take my Girl Scout Cookies."

"Lunch, she doesn't smoke that!" Max hissed.

"So, what? It helped when Stevie was fuckin my mom's all hours of the night." Lunch stated.

Carly was heading off to the LS Customs and as she reached it, a woman ran past her and nearly knocked her down.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Carly asks, stopping the woman and seeing the bits of pink hair sticking out from the hoodie. _'What the fuck?! I just left her behind!'_ She thought.

She yanked her arm off her as she dropped something before leaving Carly behind. Carly picked up an expensive charm bracelet which look similar to her's and Blake's.

"What the hell?" Carly muttered before rushing to the garage of the shop… and her eyes widening.

Thinking quickly, she ditched her grenades and ran, the resulting explosion from them and the bomb tossing her across the street and right into the nearest building… the next thing she felt was someone's hands on her face. Her vision was disoriented but she could see a pair of green eyes and dark hair and recognised the blurred outline as Carter.

"Jadey… Jadey, you okay?" Carter asked. "Where's your sister?! Was she with you?"

Carly shook her head to indicate no as all she could really hear was a loud ringing in her ears, Carter picking her up into his arms as blood trailed down her head.

"Don't worry… I'll take you somewhere safe. It's too dangerous out here." Carter said.

Carly managed a nod, leaning her head against Carter's right shoulder and him lightly stroking her light brown, violet and silverish purple hair as he took her to his car.

Waking up in the ER, Carly tried to move her right leg but found it in a brace because of a hairline fracture.

"Don't move, Violet…" Carter said, walking towards the bed. "There's so much that happened and… someone else showed up."

"Where's…" Carly starts to ask, Blake running in and slamming the door shut.

"I knew I should've tagged along with you!" Blake said. "I saw the explosion from far away, and I saw Carly and you, Uncle Carter."

"She… she dropped a… bracelet." Carly said, looking for the little charm bracelet but she couldn't find it.

"What did the bracelet look like?" Carter asked.

"Silver… charms of… Japanese symbols…" Carly says, managing to sit up. She ran her fingers along her bandaged head, feeling the outline of the ten stitches.

"More stitches to add to the collection." Blake joked.

"It never really…" Carly started to say before they heard shouting.

"Oh how was I supposed to know that things would go from looting to explosions and throwing a girl into a wall?!"

"Because you drove right past her, glanced once and just kept going, Trevor!"

"What the hella's going on?!" Blake asked. "Are we facing with someone new here in LS?"

Carly pulled herself off the gurney and hobbled out, urging Carter and Blake to stay back.

When she reached the hallway, her eyes locked with the familiar but as always, angry ones of Trevor Philips.

"I don't know why I'm surprised… hell couldn't drag you kicking and screaming." Carly said, Trevor walking towards her but Carly gave him a look that implied _"Touch me and I take your damn fingers off one by one!"_.

"Okay, let's stay calm about this, or-" Blake said, pulling out her pistol. "Someone's gonna die in this hospital and it ain't gonna be me."

"Yeah, calm… after nearly a decade. Another thing, T? Don't bother-" Carly says before she saw Johnny being helped in. She limped to him and the two hugged each other tightly.

"Ugh… when am I going met someone." Blake groaned to herself, before walking away and she dropped something from out of her pocket which she didn't bother to notice.

"Where the hell were you?" Johnny asks.

"Got slammed into a building…" Carly answered before Trevor's eyes widened… but not at them.

The two looked up, seeing the nearly 8ft tall man… and Carly looked from him to Trevor.

"Oh, fuck." Carly muttered as Blake noticed the man.

"Logan… this is Carly and that's her twin sister, Blake." Johnny said.

"I know. I'm not sure which one of you told me about them. Good to meet you, young ladies." Logan replied with the same accent as Trevor but a deeper tone to his voice.

"How many family members are out there?" Carly asked as she rubbed the back of her bruised neck.

"There's the dearly departed Ryan, God knows how many mini Trevors and no one really knows if his birth father had any kids after he bugged off. I'm cousin T, you might say." Logan answered.

"Wow…" Blake said amazed, before she blushed in front of Logan.

"This is a complete cluster fuck." Carly says, Logan chuckling.

"That's one way of putting it. Ask me how many Philips there are out there, all I can say is how many eyes does an insect have? And hey there, you alright?" Logan responds, the last part after he noticed Blake's redness.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." Carly answered.

"I'd say run for your lives!" Trevor says.

"Oh, put a hand grenade in your shoe and beat it!" Carly snapped at him.

"Carly, may I talk to you for a second?" Blake asked as she looked away from Logan still having reddened facecheeks.

Carly nodded, Blake helping her into the room.

"He's never once mentioned Logan." Blake whispered.

"Makes me wonder what the hell went down before one or both left Canada." Carly says.

"But… I sorta… like him." Blake said, looking down at her black combat boots... that wasn't out of the norm for Blake to crush on older men.

"Calm down a bit, I-" Carly said before both heard a loud crash and screaming.

Trevor struggled to pull himself up, rubbing his head. "What the fuck?! They're my nieces!" He yelled, Logan cracking his knuckles.

"From the arguing I heard, you left one for dead earlier!" Logan said angrily, looking to the reception desk. "Young lady, you can come out now."

Skye Ryder stood up, her wrists bruised from Trevor having dragged her to the truck in anger when he couldn't find Sam.

"What the hell, Uncle T?!" Blake asked walking towards him and Skye.

"Just be glad my sister ain't involved in this, unless you wanted to face off an assassin!" Skye growls.

Carly's ears perked up at that… now she knew where she recognised Skye from.


End file.
